Illusion
by BatsyLady
Summary: A drabble on Itachi's Death with Naruto Ino Kakashi Spoilers for newer chapters ItaxIno


Spoiler Warning!! for the newer chapters...402 and up

I DON'T OWN THIS DUH

Kakashi PoV

_'I knew Itachi I knew that you were ordered to do it to kill them, I knew it but I didn't tell for you safety for mine' _Kakashi stood on the hokage mountain looking into the sunrise

"I knew" he whispered "I knew"

'_Should I tell Tsunade? She is hokage. I know that but I won't for his safety. But I want him home with me so he can laugh with me so he can glare at me without us fighting to see his little ball of emo sunshine as he calls him...Naruto you miss him too right..right...'_

Kakashi did the most unKakashi thing ever he cried. He cried for letting his little brother go. He cried because Itachi is dead and half Konaha – even though he saved them from war but they didn't know – rejoiced. The few people who knew let there heads hang as if saying a pray he remembered.

He really did miss him. He always hung to the hope that he would come back one day but knowing he would never see his little brother again made him cry.

_**I knew that I would miss my little brother**_

_**I knew that I would cry when he got killed my student**_

_**I knew that but why does it hurt so much**_

_**I wanted it to be an Illusion that you were so fond of**_

"I knew Itachi" he whispered "I knew the real reason and the real him"

NOON THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN – Ino PoV

_I didn't mean to find out. I just did by accident when I was practicing. I found his memories. _

_The reason,_

_His feeling,_

_His life,_

_His Future,_

_His True Self._

_I felt as if I was guilty when I finished so much for so long he must be on a emotion break down_

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"Why do must you hide your emotions" I asked needed for answers I resued him after going though his memories to look though ones memories one must give a sedative to the soul and you need your soul to move your body and I had knocked out his soul for a whole week and after learning the truth I decided to take care of him for I admired him. "There is no need to wear one's heart on there sleeve" he responds quietly He can move his face and vocal chrous but cannot walk anything like that but day by day that will get better "Well if wearing a smile hides your sadness and pain why not arrogantance and coldness" He continues "Emotions can cause a secret that is needed to hidden to be revealed"

That voice I knew I should have responded but I picked myself up and left to get fish. By the end of the of the week.

I was in love and he was with me too

We care for each other. We promised that we would live together if given the chance

_End of Flashback_

_He sent me a note that said "I love you" and then I heard the next day he was dead. I have that note with me everywhere and pray to him everynight_

_I never got to say I love you back_

_**I cared I loved him I knew it would happen**_

_**I cared I loved him I didn't want to believe it**_

_**My first crush killed my one and only love**_

_**Can't it be a Illusion like you were so fond of**_

_Hokage Mountain Sunset Naruto PoV_

_Big brother I don't want to believe it. You said I should not hate Sasuke.. I tried to be nice I truly did but he just a person you need to hate. Sasuke killed you I know It was planned but why!_ The Naruto that most people know was not the same as the one on the mountain. He was vengefull hatefull, wearing what looked like the Akatsuki cloak without the clouds but with flames and two red eyes like the kyuubi on his back_ I am not a avenger but if I get the chance. _

_Sasuke will die by my hands._

_Your girlfriend is taking it hard she cries on my shoulder every night when she is finished and leaves still sniffing and trying to hold her tears in. _

_I cry over the person that saved me from hateful glares from the drunken villages who beat me. Helped me in every way possilbe even let me live with you and Kakashi-oniisama._

_If I see Sasuke I'll tell him what you mean to me and then kill him plus if I know him he'll attack the village so another excuse to kill him_

_**I looked up to him as a role model**_

_**I looked up to be a great shinbi**_

_**I knew this would come to the end but I wanted an Illusion that you were so fond of**_


End file.
